What If's
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: This is my take on "What If's" this applies to certain chosen episodes and not intended to take from anyone else's "what if's" Each chapter is an AU and for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot:**

What if Lee if gave the package to someone other than Amanda?

Amanda is running late to take Dean to the train station. As she hugs him goodbye and he steps onto the train, she realizes he left his umbrella with her. She jumps on the train tracking him down and gives him his umbrella. He thanks her and kisses her on the cheek. He moves on to the next cabin and she tries to get off before the doors close. "Darn, I'll have to wait till the next stop and take the turn around to get back home", Amanda thinks to herself. She heads to the next cabin in the opposite direction Dean took and sees a confused young woman holding a package. Amanda going into motherly mode approaches the young blonde girl of about 20. "Can I help you, dear?" Amanda asks.

The girl begins to stammer and says, "this guy gave me this package and told me to get on the train and give it to the guy in the red hat but look…there are several men in red hats", she starts to cry.

Amanda, resisting the urge to give her a lecture on taking packages from strangers. "Ok, why don't you tell me what happened?" Amanda asks.

"This cute guy told me it was a matter of life and death and to give it to the guy in the red hat, but what am I supposed to do now?", she asks.

Amanda, fighting the urge to tell her she didn't know what could be in this package and this stranger could be feeding her a pack of lies. "Alright, let's see what I can do to help you. Did he say what the man in the red hat looked like? Did he give you his number?"

The girl starts crying, "no", she says. "I guess I should have. He was awfully cute. Maybe I thought he would call me".

"Well that almost applies to almost half of the male DC population", Amanda says. "Was he white? Black? How old did he look like?"

"White, a little old. Older than most of the guys I date, maybe 30 something", says.

"30's, old, so 30 is old", Amanda thinks. "Okay sweetheart, do you know what is in this package?"

"No", the girl whimpers. "Do you think it could be dangerous?"

"It's possible", Amanda replies. "I recommend taking this to some official on the train or take it to the authorities".

The girl starts freaking out. "No, no, no, I can't do this. Why did I do something so foolish just to meet a man?" She drops the package on the floor and runs away.

Amanda steps back and falls to the floor, not knowing if the package contains a bomb; but nothing happens. The package is damaged, and Amanda picks it up and a card falls out. She reads the card and it appears to have words that look likes names of recipes. She turns the card over, and a number is on it with the name 'Scarecrow' and a number and an extension. "I can't believe I am doing this", says Amanda out loud. "What did I just think about how foolish this girl was? This is crazy. But if it is important, all I need to do is call a number. I can't throw it in the trash. This poor girl could have walked herself into something dangerous and I would hate for something to happen to her. After all its just a phone call", she says to herself.

She arrives home and stares at the card for a long time. Her mother walks into the room and asks, "Amanda what are you doing?"

"Well, I was looking at these words and they look like names of foods, but none that I have heard of before. Do you have any of these in your recipe box?" Amanda asks.

Dotty replies, "Ah yes, they are in my box, but not in any cookbooks. They are from that Mrs. Welch's cooking show I watch. These two I know, but the third must be on the DVR I taped earlier. The Valley Forge Flapjacks was pretty good, but I must have left out an ingredient for that Duck A 'La' Nathan Hale because hardly any was eaten last night."

"Mother, the DVR, can I watch it", Amanda says. Her mother frustrates her sometimes as she goes off on tangents. She's been accused of doing the same thing, "but this is something that could be important; recipes? How can that be important?" Amanda thinks. She watches the recording and when Mrs. Welch gets to the name, Amanda mouths out "Pilgrims Peach Puff". She turns off the DVR and watches the afternoon news. A young girl's body was found washed up on the Potomac. It was the girl from this morning. "Oh, boy. This could be serious", she thinks. "Maybe I should call this Scarecrow fella".

Amanda calls the number on the card and punches in the extension. "Hello", the voice on the other lines says.

"Uhh", Amanda says. "I found your card in a package dropped by a dead girl this morning and I don't know what to do. I'm afraid I may be next." Amanda says.

Lee is relieved. The information was not lost after all. "What is your name, and can you tell me what the card says?", Lee asks.

"My name is Mrs. Amanda King and they are just words. Names of recipes", she says.

Lee is excited. Whatever those names are could be code and this Mrs. King might be the one to help. "Can we meet?", he asks. "Maybe there is something you could tell me you just don't know what it may be".

"No, I will not!", Amanda exclaims. "I've done my good deed and I don't want to end up dead. I'm a housewife I don't see how I could help you".

"Please", the man pleads. "Please, this is a matter of life and death".

"Funny", Amanda says sarcastically. "That is exactly what you said to that woman you gave the package to and guess what, she is dead!"

"I will explain everything if you just let me meet with you", Lee says. "I can come to your house or we could meet someplace neutral".

"You are not coming to my house. I have kids and a mother", Amanda exclaims.

"Ok, what about a party? Or a restaurant?", he asks.

"Do I sound like I'm in the party mood or want to have dinner with a stranger?" Amanda asks. She is getting increasingly frustrated thinking she made a terrible mistake calling this guy.

"Fine", Lee says. "How about the Library of Congress? That's an open space. It is still daylight, you shouldn't be in any danger".

"As long as I never have to see or hear from you again, I will agree to meet you", Amanda says. How will I know what you look like?"

"Don't worry about that, I will find you", he says. "Thirty minutes don't be late".

"Don't be late he says. Who does he think he is?" Amanda asks.

She drives to the Library of Congress and walks toward the library. A man accosts her and pulls her to the side in the bushes. "What do you think you are doing", she asks. Who are you and why are you being so secretive?"

"Amanda, Mrs. King", he says. "I wanted to make sure you weren't followed. Do you have any idea what these words mean?"

"Let go of my arm, or I will scream", she says. So, do I call you Scarecrow or Lee? What is Scarecrow? Please tell me I did not just come and meet a hit man?"

"No, I am not a hit man. I work for the government and Scarecrow is my code name", he says.

"You're a spy? Oh My God, you are a spy", she exclaims.

"Would you keep your voice down please", Lee says. "I never liked that word. I prefer an Intelligence Agent".

"Oh, that's a big difference", Amanda says. "Spy, Intelligence Agent, pretty much the same thing. Okay, what do you want to know? I met this girl on the train. She looked lost and afraid, so I approached her…big mistake. I asked her if she was okay. She was upset and if you don't mind me saying, she was a little young for you. She thought you were cute and said you gave her this package and it was a matter of life and death. You seem to throw that word around a lot. She said to give it to the man in the red hat, but the car was full of Shriners in red hats and she didn't know what to do. I tried to help, even suggesting taking the package to the authorities, but she got scared. She wanted to know if the package was dangerous. I said it could be and that is when she dropped it and ran away. I hit the floor, but the package was not a bomb. Whatever was in it was broken, but this card fell out with the names of food and your name and number. I found out they are recipes from a cooking show by a Mrs. Welch. The next thing I know is this girl is dead. Can I go home now?"

"Not just yet", Lee says. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. You can't tell your family, your mother, your husband, we know each other, and we will find out what these words mean."

"Boyfriend", Amanda says.

"What?" Lee asks.

"Boyfriend, I'm divorced", Amanda says, though she doesn't know why she felt the need to correct him.

"Oh, ok", Lee says. "You can't tell your boyfriend. We think these words may have something to do with some agent's deaths, but we don't know what they mean".

Amanda shrugs, "so when did these deaths happen?" she asks?

Lee tells her the dates and Amanda recalls those dates correspond with that dates her mother made those dishes. She tells Lee her theory. "What if this Mrs. Welch created these dishes as a code to whoever was to kill your agents?"

"That's absurd", Lee says.

"Well, you wanted to know my theory. Can I go now?", she pleads.

"Okay, let's say you are right. When did this last one air? Pilgrims Peach Puff?"

"This morning", Amanda says. "Do you have any agents on assignment tonight?"

Lee stammers, "just me, I think".

"Well, maybe you should get a team or a task force or whatever you and your spies do and raid this Mrs. Welch", Amanda says.

"It doesn't work that way", Lee says. "We need proof, not speculation".

"That's your job, not mine", she says. "Can I go home now?"

"You have been a big help", Lee says. I will take this back to my bosses and find out what they want to do".

"If I may be a mother for just minute", Amanda says, "be careful and go directly to your spy office and not to your secret meeting. Now, will you let me go home to my family? I've told you what you wanted to know. I helped you solve some murders and I promise to forget I ever met you."

"You are right, I've asked a lot from you. I appreciate everything you have done. Of course, you can go home", Lee says.

Amanda gets into her car and begins to drive away. She looks in her rearview mirror and sees Lee being dragged away. "Great! Now what?" Amanda asks herself. "Do not get involved. Do not get involved", she says to herself. She grabs her phone and tries that number of Lee's and punches zero to get a direct line. She drives closely behind and follows the car. She gets lucky and speaks to a man called Melrose. Mr. Melrose. My name is Amanda King and I helped solve the deaths of your agents. Someone has kidnapped Lee, uhh Scarecrow. Lee can explain everything later. You just need to go to this location".

Billy receiving a strange phone call chooses to believe the person on the other line and gets a team heading to the location. Amanda parks near the bushes and slowly follows behind Lee's captors. She hopes Mr. Melrose listened to her and is sending a team. She finds a screwdriver and cuts into all the tires on the property.

She finds some melons and drops them down the root cellar stairs where Lee has been taken. This causes a commotion and several men come running out. She hides, mentally kicking herself for the crazy things she is doing. She doesn't know why, but she felt an odd connection and didn't want this man she just met to die. She hears sirens in the distance and hopes it's the Calvary. Several men and a woman get into the cars, but they aren't going anywhere as the tires are blown. She heads back to her car and watches. She sees the men and that woman getting arrested and someone helping Lee out of the cellar. As soon as she thinks he is safe and there isn't any more danger, she quietly drives home.

By the time she arrives home, it is dark, and the lights are on. She enters through the back and puts her keys on the kitchen counter. Her mother begins to babble and wanting to know where she has been. Dean is waiting for her as well and hugs and kisses her. Amanda stands there saying nothing. Finally, she wants to know what Dean is doing there and her mother explains she was worried when Amanda didn't come home.

"Mother, it is only 7 pm. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note, but I was in a hurry to…" Amanda thinks quickly, "look at places for the boy's field trip this weekend. It took longer than planned". She turns to Dean and says, "I'm sorry my mother dragged you into this, but it's been a long day and I think you should head home".

"Okay, honey", Dean says. "I'm glad you are okay. Dotty, always a pleasure". He kisses Dotty on the cheek and then kisses Amanda goodbye. For the first time she can remember, she felt nothing when he kissed her.

Dean leaves and Amanda turns to her mother and chastises her for calling Dean. "Mother, I know you like Dean and are hoping for something more serious, but I haven't even been divorced a year. Please don't drag him into our family drama every time you need an excuse to put us together. I'm not even sure how I feel about him".

"Okay, I'll leave it be for now. I'm glad you are home safe. I'll check on the boys and their homework. I've made dinner. You can warm up the leftovers", her mother replies.

Amanda spoons some food on a microwave-safe plate and punches the timer for two minutes. She hears a tap-tap-tap on her window and Lee's head pops up. Startled she jumps back. She goes outside and says, "you, I thought this was it. We agreed I wouldn't have to see you again".

Lee smiles and for the first time in the light coming from the kitchen, she notices he has cute dimples. He says, "I wanted to say thank you for your help. You thought on your feet and saved my life". He holds out a yellow daisy and puts it in her hand. He leans in to kiss her cheek and says, "goodnight"

As he is walking away, she says, "you know that daisy is from my garden".


	2. Chapter 2

**What if: Season 1 episode 2 – There Goes the Neighborhood**

What if Amanda was a Connie Beth Girl and working in the neighborhood that Lee was following up on a tip from Betty Bodine?

Amanda is trying to find a full-time job and is working as a Connie Beth Girl in the meantime. As she goes door to door in a neighborhood a couple of streets from the Betsy Ross Estates, she notices a familiar face walking towards her. She turns and walks in the other direction.

"Amanda, is that you? Wait up", Lee calls out.

Amanda turns around and says, "you! I thought I was done with you. I thought we weren't supposed to know each other, and I would never have to see you again!" She doesn't know why she sounds so angry. She is unpredictably happy to see him again.

"What are you doing here?", he asks.

"I'm a Connie Beth saleswoman", Amanda replies.

"That's great!", Lee exclaims. "You can help me with an investigation into Connie Beth products".

"Now why would I do that?", Amanda says. "This is my first real job in a while. I'm looking for full-time work, but in the meantime, this helps make ends meet. Sure, they don't have the best stuff out there, but Lovely Ladies wasn't hiring, and it puts food on the table. Why does the government care about beauty products?"

Lee says, if you are going to help me, then I'll have to tell you why and…"

"And I can't tell anyone about it or that I know you or that I am helping you, and so on, does that about sum things up?" Amanda asks sarcastically.

"Actually yes", Lee says; "but you don't have to put it in that tone of voice. I can tell you this. We found some dead gunrunners trying to ship American guns overseas. We found a partial address that led us to the Betsy Ross Estates and on a tip line we got a call from someone who lives in the Betsy Ross Estates calling about some dangerous hairdryers.".

"Dangerous hairdryers", Amanda laughs. "I'll let you get back to your surveying".

"Actually, I was wondering if you know who Betty Bodine is?" Lee asks.

"Sure, I know Betty", Amanda replies. "She is a lovely woman".

"She is the one who made the call about the hairdryers. You wouldn't happen to sell those would you?"

"Connie Beth does, but those are for the Golden Circle girls. I'm still at level one. When you get to level four you get to the Golden Circle and they let you sell the bigger items and ship them overseas".

"Overseas?", Lee asks. "That's it. Something in those hairdryers is important enough to have Betty make a call and a gunrunner with a note containing a partial Betsy Ross Estate address on it. We haven't been able to find her since that call".

Amanda asks, "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to introduce me to these Connie Beth Girls", Lee says.

"Well, there is a party tonight at Harriet Rosemont's house. She is a top seller for Connie Beth". Amanda replies.

"How about bringing me as your boyfriend?", Lee asks.

"I have a boyfriend", Amanda replies.

"Right, Dan", Lee replies.

"Dean", Amanda corrects him. "Hey, wait a minute, I never told you his name. Were you spying on me last week when you showed up at my kitchen window?"

"I might have overheard a few things", Lee replies. "He doesn't seem your type".

"You don't even know what my type is", Amanda says.

"I just heard your mother was talking about Dan...Dean and he was worried about you, but you sent him away, but not before he kissed you and you didn't look that happy. You really should dump him", Lee says.

"Remind me to shut my kitchen windows at night and keep the curtains closed", Amanda says. "And it's none of your business how I might feel about Dan, I mean Dean".

Lee laughs, "I'll remind you, but we are getting off topic. Can you bring me as your boyfriend? Maybe Harriett Rosemont has some hair dryers in her garage. All you need to do is get me through the front door, I can handle the rest. Hopefully, I can get one of the hairdryers and take it back to the Agency and find out why they are so important".

"Here's a better idea", Amanda says. "How about you're interested in investing and want to see the product or meet with Bobby Bouchard the owner of Connie Beth?"

Lee replies, "that will work too", thinking it might have been fun to see how Amanda would act as his girlfriend.

"Dress is casual, BBQ, drinks, etc. But I'll meet you there. 7:30 pm. My mother will ask too many questions if you show up at the house, besides we aren't supposed to know each other", she says.

Lee meets Amanda at Harriett's house and they walk towards to door together. Lee places his hand on the small of Amanda's back and she doesn't pull away. Harriett opens the door and says, "Amanda, it is so good to see you again. Is this Dean? You didn't tell me how cute he is".

Amanda replies, "no, Dean is busy, and I brought someone who may be interested in Connie Beth products. I'd like to introduce you to Lee. Lee St…"

Lee interrupts and says, "Stemson. It's so nice to meet some of Amanda's friends. She's told me a lot about everyone. Amanda tells me you are the top Golden Circle Girl seller, Harriett. I'd love to hear more. Is it possible to start a franchise or become an investor?"

"Of course,", Harriett says. "But it's up to Bobby Bouchard, the owner. I don't think he wants to take on investors. This was his mother's company".

"Would it be too much to show me some products?" Lee asks with a smile showing off his dimples, reminding Amanda how cute he looks with them.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to show you what Connie Beth has to offer. You don't mind if I steal him away for a few moments do you, Amanda?" Harriett asks as she leads him towards the garage.

Amanda thinks to herself with clenched teeth, "by all means, steal away. That's all you ever do Harriett" Having her fill with the party and she did what Lee asked her to do, she leaves and heads to her car.

Once she reaches her car and unlocks the door, Lee shows up behind her startling her. "Would you stop doing that!", she exclaims.

"Doing what?" Lee asks, smiling again with those dimples. He likes to unnerve her.

"Coming up behind me unannounced", she half-hardly complains. "I did what you asked. I got you into the front door. You left me all alone, so I left. My work here is done". Amanda gets in her car spinning her wheels leaving Lee in the dust. "HA" she laughs, "serves him right, using me like that".

Lee stands there, not sure what to make out of this woman, but she intrigues him. He puts the pilfered items in his car and leaves soon after. He takes them back to the agency where he discovers the hairdryer parts can be made into a gun. "So, this is the dangerous hairdryers, Betty was talking about", he thinks out loud.

"Scarecrow, what are you talking about?" Billy asks.

Lee points to the table exposing the parts and says, "this is how they made it through customs. They were looking at hair dryers, not gun parts.".

"Good job Scarecrow, but how did you come by this information? Did you get a warrant or steal it?" Billy asks.

"Amanda, Mrs. King helped me get in the door of a Connie Beth saleswoman and I borrowed it from her stash", Lee slyly replies.

"And you never once thought about the danger it might cause her?" Billy asks.

"How could it, she wasn't around, but she did bring me and if they find it missing, OMG! They could blame her. Billy, I have to make a call". Lee exclaims as he rushes out the door. Grabbing his phone, he calls her house. Her mother answers. "Mrs. King? Sorry I mean Mrs. West. Is Amanda home? I'm Lee Stempson. I know Amanda from Connie Beth."

"Mr. Stempson", Dotty replies, "all I know is they accused her of stealing Connie Beth products. My baby has never stolen anything in her life. She is an honest person, but they told her to come and pick up her last paycheck". Lee hangs up the phone in a hurry. Dotty says, "some of her friends can be so rude", but she goes back to finishing up the dishes.

Lee speeds of in the direction of the Connie Beth headquarters and calls Billy for back-up. Meanwhile, Amanda is being questioned by the owner, Bobbie Bouchard. He wants to know why she took the hair dryer from Betty's house. She denies doing any such thing. She blames it on this mysterious investor.

Amanda replies, "I really didn't know Mr. Stempson all that well. He claimed he wanted to invest, he gave me $500 to get him in the door, I did, and I left. I really needed the money. I thought he wanted to invest. I didn't steal anything".

"Mrs. King, you have been with Connie Beth a short while, and I want to believe you, but the last time a hairdryer went missing was with Betty Bodine, and she made a call to the government and that was the last breath she took. Whether you took it or helped someone to take it, matters none to me. You made a mistake and here at Connie Beth, we don't make mistakes", Bobbie explains. He nods to one of his henchmen and says, "I think Mrs. King should meet Betty".

Amanda is lifted off the chair and suddenly Lee arrives and kicks the door in. She is pushed forwards towards a table containing Connie Beth products. She grabs a container of hairspray and sprays it in Bobbie's face and then the guy who grabbed her from the chair and sprays into his face too. Lee knocks out the other henchman and takes Amanda's hand and they run out the door, only to be met by agents working for the Agency, who promptly arrest Bobbie and his men. Lee leads Amanda outside and introduces her to Billy.

"Mrs. King, I presume", Billy says. It's nice to finally to put a face to the voice on the other line. Once again you have come through in a clinch. Thank you for everything and I am so sorry Scarecrow got you mixed up in something again".

"Mr. Melrose, it's nice to meet you too, but I should be going home. Mr. Stetson caused me to lose my job, and I think he's been nothing but trouble since I met him", saying it in such a way to make Lee feel guilty.

Billy asks, "do you type? Know how to file things?"

"Yes, of course", Amanda replies. Are you offering me a job.?"

"I think that can be arranged; Billy says. "Please come to this address tomorrow for some off-site training and if your test results are good and your background check comes back clean, I think we can find something for you to do".

"Thank you, sir,", Amanda says and drives home.

"Billy", Lee whines, a civilian? How could you do this to me?"

Billy replies, "you did this to yourself. It's your fault she lost her job. Maybe I've found someone who can work with you. She doesn't seem to like you that much, though I think it could be an act", and he laughs.

"Really?" Lee asks, "she might like me?" He smiles as he watches her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

Not every episode will be covered in these "What If's" and they will not always be in order or follow the script.

Magic Bus and New Utopia (combined-sort of)

Amanda's security clearance has passed the first round of background checks. The Agency is still working on background checks for her mother, her ex-husband Joe and even Dean.

**What if in New Utopia**, it was masquerading as a **survival course**? Both Amanda and Dean enjoy camping and before they left her sons in the capable hands of her mother, Dean proposed for the second time. "Amanda, think about it", Dean says. "Let's take this survival course and maybe I can change your mind".

As she finalizes her packing, she thinks to herself, "Mother loves him, the kids adore him, he takes them camping and fishing and I think he loves them too. The problem is I don't think I love him as much as he loves me". It's the internal war she's had with herself since the first time he asked. "The security of another income would be nice", she thinks. "But that should not be the reason to marry him". She married Joe out of love and was fresh out of college and Joe in law school, but even after Philip and Jamie came along, it didn't work out because he wanted to save the world and travel and she didn't want to uproot her kids.

Amanda brings out the rest of her gear and says, "I care for you Dean, but it's a big decision. I'm newly divorced and I know you enjoy hanging out with Philip and Jamie, but they are a package deal. I'll think about it, but can't we enjoy the weekend first? I'll let you know my answer before we get back to Arlington". He finally relents.

While Dean loads everything in the back of his truck Amanda thinks some more to herself, "besides, there is someone who recently entered my life that has made me question my relationship with Dean. I barely know anything about him, but no one since Joe has caused my heart to flutter, not even Dean".

After saying goodbye to her mother and the boys, Dean pulls out of the driveway and drives towards Cobbs Corner where they stock up on some soda's and chips and sandwiches and head on to a remote area just past Cobbs. He introduces her to Peter Sacker and Gordon Standish who lead the survival training group. Dean whispers to Amanda, "think of this an adult version of the boy's Junior Trailblazers.

Mr. Sacker says, "Everyone, please put your cell phones in this box. When you are a survivalist you won't always have access to cell phones. We will set up camp and hold an orientation today, then tomorrow we will head out on a hike to a historical landmark where the men who built the Potomac Canal lived. This will be where we have the survival training and where we will work on building some makeshift lean-to's and cabins by clearing some trees away from powerlines". Mr. Sacker goes on to explain some of the group's philosophies about taxes and government. This fills Amanda with regret about joining Dean on this trip.

As Dean and Amanda are pitching their tent, she says, "I'm not so sure about this Dean. I know how to live off the land, find berries and know what plants safe and which ones aren't. My father took me as a kid and I know how to build shelters, but chopping down trees? I believe nature should be preserved as much as possible. It's one thing to take branches and build a fire with my one waterproof match or help the boys build a tree house, but I am not a lumberjack or a logger", she says with disapproval.

Dean says, "please Amanda. Give them a chance. They have some good ideas besides survival, and I've been part of their group for a few months now".

The more Amanda thinks about it, she decides this is not for her. She says, "Dean, tomorrow I want you to take me back home. I can't marry you and I think we have different viewpoints. The camping and fishing are one thing, but what Mr. Sacker is saying I don't agree with.

Behind her, Amanda hears a voice saying, "I'm afraid that's not possible now Mrs. King. Dean assured us you would be on board, but you have already heard too much for us to let you leave", Mr. Standish says.

Amanda with imploring eyes looks at Dean and says, "please tell me you don't buy into all of this?"

"Sorry Amanda", he says, "but Gordon is right. We can't let you leave". He puts her in a shed, for the time being, leaving only her windbreaker for comfort and her backpack containing her swiss army knife, twine and her match on a table outside her makeshift prison.

Amanda thinks to herself, "how could I be so wrong about someone. I may have had misgivings, but I've been dating him for six months".

Meanwhile, Standish and Sacker are already on the Agency's radar along with trying to find an errant agent named, Curt Hollis. Billy tells Lee, "you need to check this outfit out and use IFF as a cover. Mrs. King grew up in the area. Maybe you can call her, and she can be an asset since she would know her way around".

"Billy, really? Amanda would be no use to me", Lee complains. Why can't I take Francine?"

Francine replies, "with my nails? The woods and I do not have a good relationship. Billy is right, you should take Amanda, she's a Blue Jay or whatever".

"Okay, you are probably right", Lee says. "I'll give her a call". He calls her mother and says, "Mrs. West, it's Lee Stemson, remember me from a few weeks ago? I used to work with Amanda at Connie Beth but after they fired her, I left too. I may have some work for her at my new job; is she there?

Dotty says, "I'm sorry Mr. Stemson but Amanda went on a camping trip with Dean. It's a survivalist training thing he thought she would be interested in. They call it Utopia Now. No that's not right, Its New Utopia, strange name".

He quickly cuts her off and says, "thank you, I'll try her later, but I need to speak with my boss". Lee hangs up the phone and says, "Billy, Amanda is already at New Utopia. Her mother told me she is on a survivalist camping trip with Dean. She has no idea what she is walking into. I need to get up there NOW!" He is very concerned.

Billy says, "go, we will find out what we can here but check in every hour. If we don't hear from you by 6:30 pm we will send back-up".

Lee drives off in a hurry, hoping he can get there before something terrible happens to her. As he nears the location the radio gets some static and his GPS is on the fritz. He can't believe it, but he's lost. He recalls passing a convenience store a couple of miles back; maybe someone there can point him in the right direction. He sees a young boy about 10 years old and shows him some pictures of Amanda, Dean and the missing agent along with Standish and Sacker. The boy only recognizes Amanda and Dean. He points Lee in the direction of New Utopia. Lee makes a call to Billy and tells him where he is headed.

Francine and a team head out to the location Lee gave them with a warning their GPS may not work. He tells them to go past Cobbs Corner and hang a right and drive five miles.

Lee finds the location and sees a clearing with several trees cleared and power lines above. He realizes it's near the President's underground bunker. The survivalist scheme was a front for the real agenda; to take out the President. But he must find Amanda. He sees some smoke about 2 miles from his location. He drives and parks his car near some bushes.

Meanwhile, unguarded, Amanda recalls the Jr Trailblazers handbook. She sees her backpack, twine and Swiss Army Knife on the table. She removes her boot and ties it up and swings the boot up to the table and slides the knife down to the floor. She pulls it to her cell, takes out the tweezers and attempts to fiddle with the lock. "Who am I kidding", she thinks, "I don't know how to pick a lock". Suddenly she hears a ruckus outside and something sounding like a lot of fighting. The door to her shack opens and it's Lee. She is relieved, but then sobs and says, "I don't know how to pick a lock. Lee helps her out, and she puts her boots back on.

Lee takes her hand and he leads her to the door, but stops and says, "wait, I need to make sure no one is around, and then we need to take out Standish and Sacker before they kill the president". He looks to either side of the door and grabs her hand and they run to the nearest Jeep. He hotwires it heads back to the clearing. Standish and a few men are watching and waiting. They are holding machine guns and Lee comes up from behind and startles Standish. He punches Standish and knocks him to the ground, the machine gun landing near Amanda's feet. Amanda picks it up and holds it on the men. Sputtering Standish sits up, his face full of dirt and his hand reaches into his jacket. Lee stops him and retrieves an automatic gun. "Standish stand down and tell your men to drop their guns". Standish refuses. Amanda fires into the air until the rest of the men lay down their weapons. Lee picks up one of the machine guns. There are several helicopters flying above and Sacker is there with a Bazooka pointed in the direction of the helicopters. Lee calls out to Sacker and Sacker turns around and points it towards Lee. Lee takes the machine gun and shoots Sacker blowing him up. The helicopters fly away.

Francine and the rest of the team arrive to arrest the men. She says, "we found a few more back at the camp and they are also in cuffs". She nods to Lee and then Amanda and she and her team drive away.

Amanda runs into Lee's arms and he holds her tight until she stops shaking, then he wipes tears from her face. "Lee", Amanda says, "you were right, I followed your advice. I dumped Dean."

Lee laughs and puts one arm around her and says, "you just saved us a background check on him. You will have to fill me in on your ordeal while I drive you home".


	4. Chapter 4

**What If-the Artful Dodger**

**More background and recap in the beginning and later more "what if"**

What if in the Artful Dodger, Amanda didn't like or want to wear the ring Alan gave her?

Amanda has been on a few dates with a charming man named Alan Squires. She finally feels comfortable dating again since the betrayal of Dean. Alan is nice enough and his job as a jeweler sounds interesting, but Amanda is dating him as a substitute for someone else. He even asked her if there was another person, but she denied it. He would take her to nice places and was always a gentleman, never pushing or trying anything with her which she was thankful for. Not just because of her wariness after Dean, but the person she would rather be having dinner with has shown no interest in her. In fact, many times he appeared to be bothered by her interference in things, though he always seemed concerned when she might be in trouble. He would give her many mixed messages. That is why when Alan asked her out, she said yes, to take her mind off Lee. She agreed to go out with Alan when they bumped into each other at the Art Gallery he was working at.

He gave her a copy of a ring he called a friendship ring, but the history says otherwise. She was a little offended when she found out its origins and it was called a Concubine Ring. Amanda took one look at the ring and thought to herself "that is one of the tackiest rings I have ever seen", but instead she thanked him.

He put it on her finger and asked her to wear it and think of him. After saying goodnight, before going to bed, she put it in her jewelry box, planning on wearing it only when they go out.

She's been working at IFF for a few months mostly transcribing notes and recordings. She leaves her ring at home mainly because she thinks it is gaudy, but she also doesn't want questions and snarky remarks about it. She has a date with Alan that night and when she gets home, she puts it on before he picks it up.

Alan, unbeknownst to her is a person the Agency has been interested in for some time, but no one knows what he looks like. Alan notices he hasn't been able to pick up any transmissions from her ring and realizes she isn't always wearing it, but how can he question her about it if she has it on when they go out. It could raise suspicions. He needs to find another way to slip in a bug without her noticing it. She always takes her purse with her when she uses the restroom. He knows he will have to create a new device and place it somewhere she won't notice.

One night after a date with Alan, she goes to the kitchen for a glass of water. Right before shutting the water off, a familiar face pops up outside her kitchen window. She has yet to be comfortable when he does this, and she drops the glass into the sink almost shattering it. She checks around her making sure her mother and the boys aren't nearby.

He enters her kitchen and he smiles, and she says, "you! Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Lee asks, showing off his dimples.

"Popping up outside my window whenever you please". This time she is slightly perturbed. "What if my mother or the boys were here?"

"They aren't, he says. "They are already in bed. I've been waiting 20 minutes for you to get home."

"What is it now? Does Mr. Melrose need his typing? I thought it wasn't due until Monday and according to my watch it is still Thursday night", Amanda says sternly.

"No, I …he wants us on a mission. Can you tell your mother you will be working late tomorrow, and…what the hell is that thing you are wearing?", Lee asks with surprise. "Is it that jerk that just left?" Lee asks, slightly jealous. "Do you know what kind of ring that is?"

"It's a friendship ring", Amanda stammers.

"No, that is not a friendship ring", Lee responds. "That is a Concubine ring and an ugly one at that".

"I know, I looked it up on the internet", Amanda replies. "I just didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I only wear it when we go out on a date".

"And just how long have you been dating, uhh what is his name?"

"Why should you care?" Amanda replies. "His name is Alan and it's only been a couple of weeks. I did just break up with Dean, I'm not some wallflower waiting for the right person to come along. I'm allowed to date, aren't I? Or is that in the Agency handbook? I seem to recall you having dates with several women since I started working there", Amanda says, reminding herself she shouldn't care who he dates.

Lee pretends not to notice Amanda is acting jealous because that's how he felt watching listening outside while this Alan guy said goodnight. He changes the subject, "Billy wants us to check out security on a defense firm and find out how someone is getting in unnoticed and able to steal plyafilms of sensitive data. He's already been able to steal two out of three overlays and if he gets ahold of all three that could compromise not just the Agency but be a threat to National Security. All I need for you is to take some notes and use a stopwatch. You do know how to do that don't you?"

"Gee, I don't know", Amanda responds sarcastically. "Sounds pretty complicated. Maybe you should get a real agent to perform mundane tasks".

"Okay, I had that coming", Lee apologizes. "Are you available for tomorrow night or do you have a date with mister wonderful? After the Dean debacle, we should do a background check on him. What is his last name? You should never trust a guy you just met who gives you a Concubine ring"

"It's Squires", Amanda says. "But do you check all of your girlfriends out before dating them? Or do you not trust what happened after Dean? I was already going out with him before we even met, and do you really think a man wouldn't be interested in me unless I'm working for some clandestine organization?", she asks with sadness because that's all he must think of her.

Lee backtracks and says, "you are right, you should be able to date whoever you want without our interference. I'm sorry. Are you free tomorrow night?"

Amanda replies, "I do have plans, but I can break them if you really need me."

"Yes, thank you I need you", Lee says, but can you take off that ring? It hurts my eyes".

"Of course,", Amanda says as she removes it. "I was planning on doing that before you rudely popped up".

She follows Lee outside and he gives her the details of the operation of a cat burglar who is only known as the Dodger. Alan listening in before they left the kitchen, shuts off the recorder. While he didn't get the full information, he wanted. He surmises the Agency's next move. Tomorrow he will break their dinner date and instead ask to have coffee and place a bug on her before she leaves for her job.

Alan calls Amanda in the morning. "Amanda, hi it's Alan. I'm sorry to do this to you at the last minute, but I am unable to keep our date tonight. Something has come up and to make it up to you, can I take you out for coffee this morning instead, that is if you have the time".

Relieved that she didn't have to come up with an excuse, Amanda says, "no, I understand, coffee sounds good. There is a local coffee shop not far from my house. We could meet there in 30 minutes if that's not too soon. I don't want to be late for work".

They meet up and Amanda orders a latte no foam and Alan orders an expresso. When their order is called, he takes both coffees to a table and they make small talk. She checks her watch and says, "Alan, I'm really sorry, but I am already running late for work, so…"

Alan interrupts her and says, "another time, I understand. I'll make it up to you", he gives Amanda a hug and drops a bug looking like a coin into her purse. He breathes a sigh of relief as watches her drive off

As soon as Amanda is in the clear, she removes the 'friendship ring' and puts it in the change drawer next to the phone charger.

When she arrives at IFF she drops off her typing and heads up to the Film Library researching the details for her expedition. Later that evening, Lee and Amanda drive out to a military defense building and Lee avoids the cameras with Amanda using the stopwatch. Soon after Amanda enters the building distracting the guards. Lee proves how easy it is to break in. Lee asks for the records room to cross-check break-in vs who was working that night. Amanda and Lee deduce it could only be one person, a man named Granger. They go to his address they enter his room. There is no response to them entering and a man is wearing headphones. Lee determines he has been dead, for at least a few hours.

"Lee", Amanda says. "If that man has been dead for a few hours, that means someone else is helping this Dodger person".

"I know", Lee says. "That is what I am afraid of. Granger was our link to our entire defense system. There must be another mole and we don't know who that person is. I'm going to have to report to Billy in the morning and tell him we will need to find an alternative route of transporting the final film". Lee thanks her and drives her back to her car she left at the Agency.

The following morning Amanda heads to IFF where the place is being swept for bugs again since Lee told Billy there could be another mole and he or she may be working for the agency. Amanda stops off at Francine's desk and offers her one of her famous poppyseed muffins. Amanda is telling Francine about how she makes the muffins and her special ingredient; which Francine has no interest in hearing about. Suddenly Amanda hears a beeping, she says, "what are you doing"?

Francine knows what George, the bug guy is doing and begins to make small talk writing on a note pad which says, "Amanda play along", George stops at Francine's desk and as he circles Francine's desk with his device the beeping gets louder when it hovers over Amanda's purse.

Alan meets with the buyer for the film. He explains he has another person on the inside who will be very helpful in acquiring the final document. He returns to his rented hotel room and looks at surveillance photos of Lee and Amanda and then burns them. He turns on the listening device waiting to hear of the new route.

George finding the bug takes it to Billy's office and a minute later Amanda and Francine are summoned to his office. Amanda looks bewildered and wants to know what is going on.

Lee says, "A bug was found in your purse", he points to the coin Alan placed there, which is under a glass dome.

Amanda asks, "shouldn't we talk somewhere else if that is a bug?"

Billy assures her, saying, "there is white noise around the glass. No one can hear what we are saying, but what are you doing carrying around a bug in your purse?"

Amanda bends down to look at the coin and says, "I've never seen that before. It looks nothing like any coin I've ever had".

Lee is agitated and says, "it's not a coin it's a bug. How could you be carrying around a bug in your purse and not know about it? Where have you been when you've had your purse with you?"

"Well, I changed my purse yesterday morning and the only place I've been to besides here and last night is…" she pauses and says, "umm I had coffee with Alan yesterday morning".

Lee exclaims, "I knew it! I told you to never trust a guy that gives you that kind of ring so soon. The ring must have had a bug in it and when you wouldn't wear it, he found another way".

"What are you saying?" Amanda asks.

"Alan must be the Dodger. He used to make paste jewelry containing bugs, before switching over to stealing classified documents". Lee says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know", Amanda says.

"Just be thankful you haven't been wearing it when we've been talking about classified information", Lee replies and then turns to Billy. "I think I know how we can catch him. He doesn't know we found the bug. We could mislead him about where we are taking the document and catch him in the act".

"Good catch. Scarecrow", Billy says. He makes a few calls and then writes down a script for everyone's parts. He removes the glass lid and points to Lee. Lee follows the script and provides a misdirection of where they are moving the final piece of the document. He walks Amanda out of the room and says, "stay here until we catch this guy".

"I'm coming with you. I'm the only one who knows what he looks like", Amanda reminds him.

"Fine but stay in the car". Lee says.

They head to the location of the misdirect and wait. Lee had told Billy about the fake mail truck and where the real one would be.

Amanda tries to apologize again, but Lee knows it wasn't her fault and they might be able to catch Alan without his knowledge. They wait in the car until Amanda touches Lee's shoulder. "That's him", she says.

Lee speaks into the walkie talkie and says, "get ready to take down the guy in the tweed jacket, wait until he has his hands on the document first". He takes Amanda's hand and squeezes it. "You did a good thing but wait here".

Once the agents have Alan in custody, Lee leaves the car and says, "we might be able to cut a deal if you talk. Who is the buyer?", he asks. Alan clams up, but Lee finds a piece of paper in Alan's pocket with a location, time and the name Claude. "Take him away, we won't need him after all".

Lee returns to the car and says, "we got Alan, but not the buyer. We know his name is Claude. We have a location and hope to take him down as well. I'm going to take you home and we will have an undercover agent meet him so we can arrest him too".

Amanda states, "what if this buyer knew Alan had another person on the inside and what if 'Claude' has the information I'm Alan's source? I need to be the one to show up. If Alan isn't there, then maybe I can distract him long enough for you to arrest him". Reluctantly Lee agrees.

Surrounded by agents hiding who knows where because Amanda can't see them; she sits on a park bench and waits for 'Claude'. She sees a man headed towards her and she holds up the canister with the film in it. Before he reaches her, several agents appear and one of them takes him into custody.

Lee rushes over and asks, "are you okay? You did it. You should be proud of yourself".

Amanda responds, "proud?, Proud that I almost exposed the Agency and was almost the cause of ruining a Defense system. You were right. No one could ever be interested in me unless they knew I worked for a secret organization".

Lee interjects saying, "I never said that you said that. But I'm sorry if I made you feel as if someone would not be interested in you except for that reason. Can I make it up to you? Dinner? I promise I will be nicer next time".

Amanda agrees and thinks to herself, "so there might be a next time".


End file.
